Star Wars Legends: The Force Awakens
by TheLycanKing
Summary: Eleven years had passed since the Liberation of Coruscant, and Luke Skywalker has vanished. During Skywalker's absence, the First Order has risen and plans to eradicate all the Jedi and Sith. With the support of the Galactic Alliance and the Fel Empire, Jedi Master Leia Organa and the New Jedi Order rejoin the Confederation under the leadership of Supreme Commander Turr Phennir.
1. Chapter 1

It has been almost thirty-six years since the First Galactic Civil War, twenty-one years since the Yuuzhan Vong War, fourteen years since the Swarm War, and nine years since the Second Galactic Civil War. Ever since the Liberation of Coruscant, the number of casualties was estimated to be billions. 12 billion were injured and 3 million were killed by the deadly clouds—massive clouds of ash, toxic smoke, and poisonous gas that were trapped in the lower levels of Coruscant.

Wynn Dorvan and large number of Senators from various worlds and systems reformed the provisional government for the Galactic Alliance. Since Dorvan was the only one in the Senate to deal with terrible situation on Coruscant, many citizens, who were anti-Jedi, blamed the Jedi for this damage rather than the Sith. While those still stood on the Jedi's side and blamed the Sith as the actual ones for starting this, Grand Master Luke Skywalker, the son of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker who had died during the battle of Endor to save his son from Darth Sidious and became one with the Force, made his announcement to the whole public and HoloNet News that he agreed to Senate's wish to remove him and the Jedi from Coruscant. Since it was fair for what the inhabitants of Coruscant decided to do despite the large number of votes, Luke Skywalker led his Jedi to Shedu Maad and discovered a Jedi Temple on the planet.

But for the last ten years, the New Jedi Order, Galactic Alliance, and Confederation had remained under separate terms and took time to recover. No one knows how long it would take for the Alliance to ever ask for the Jedi's assistance. After Wynn Dorvan was done as the Chief of State in 55 ABY, Lanever Villecham, a Senator who represented his system in the Senate, took his mantle and decided that Hosnian Prime, which was located in the Hosnian System, would serve as the Alliance's main capital while Coruscant was taking time to heal from the terrible devastation that had happened almost six years ago.

While the Galactic Alliance continued to operate under Villecham's rule and focused on improving a number of trade relations in neutral systems at the Chief's request, Jagged Fel, known in the galaxy to be hero and dedicated to a life of military service, had recently been the Head of State of the Imperial Remnant. Now, he has become the first Emperor of the newly formed Fel Empire, ruling as the first of the Fel dynasty. Married to Jaina Solo, who was the daughter of Leia Organa and Han Solo, Jag recently had a five year old son who was born in 45 ABY. The couple named their son "Jacen" in the name of Jacen Solo, who was the twin brother of Jaina and had recently became Darth Caedus until he returned to the light and became one with the Force.

Now that the Fel Empire chose Bastion as their additional capital, the Confederation began to view that newly formed government as a threat. Denjax Teppler, now the President of the Confederation, kept his eyes open on the Fel Empire and made sure that nothing would dare happen since the Unification Summit that was held on Coruscant almost seven years ago. However, the Confederation soon became involved in a new conflict with the First Order, a government that had recently emerged from the Unknown Regions and started an all-out war. While Chief Villecham did not consider the First Order as a threat, Denjax and the Confederation urged that the Alliance to take the threat of the First Order seriously once it arose. However, several senators in the Galactic Alliance Senate, who were known Centrists, considered Denjax as a warmonger while the Populists feared what the First Order would do and argue.

The Fel Empire was undetermined on what to do in the situation at hand. When Leia Organa contacted Jag to convince him to help aid the Confederation, Jaina had recently established the Fel Knights and agreed to help her mother in facing the First Order while her husband decided to form a meeting with the Moffs. Since most Fel Knight had to stay behind and look after their Emperor and heir, Jaina led only a few Knights to venture from Bastion to Corellia, the Confederation's current capital.

Also, the New Jedi Order was contacted by Senator Charr to assist in this situation. While members of the Jedi Council were undetermined as well and did not know much of the First Order's true motives, Luke Skywalker, had a vision of the Order been wiped out by the First Order, and decided to agree in providing his support. While Kyle Katan, Octa Ramis, and Clighal remained undetermined, Leia Organa, Tash Arranda, Zak Arranda, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Ken, Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Tyria Sarkin Tainer, and Tahiri Veila were among the ten Council members that were dispatched by the Grand Master to travel to Corellia and bring more than twelve Jedi Knights. The Jedi Knights that accompanied them were Lowbacca, Avinoam Arelis, Dordi, Yantahar Bwua'tu, Seha Dorvald, Madurrin, Shul Vaal, Tekli, Izal Waz, Wonetun, Ben Skywalker, and Vestara Khai Skywalker.

Vestara Khai, a former Sith Saber, was married to Ben Skywalker ever since she was given another chance to condemn her mistakes as a Sith. Now a fully-trained Jedi Knight and champion of the light side, Vestara never felt so proud and happy since she now had a new family, but the one thing she was more happy about that she was pregnant with her and Ben's child. Since she went to Corellia while she was still pregnant and would soon give birth to her child, her husband tried to consider for her to stay on Shedu Maad and let someone else take her place.

Emerging out of hyperspace, a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle approaches Corellia's orbit. Onboard the shuttle was Jaina Solo, along with a few Fel Knights that were apprenticed to her. Among the three were Anyul, Yasvan, and Revar, who were once Sith Sabers from the Lost Tribe of the Sith. The only pilot that flew the shuttle was Bas. Jaina walked over to join him.

"My lady, we're making our final approach into Corellia," Bas informed his Empress.

"Very good, colonel," Jaina applied. "Send word to General Organa that we'll be arriving soon."

"Yes, my lady," Bas complied.

"There's no chance in turning back now," Jaina murmured to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

As the war had recently started, the First Order began to focus its attention in destroying the New Jedi Order and the One Sith. Somewhere in the Western Reaches, two Resurgent-class Star Destroyers had just emerged out of hyperspace. Both of these star destroyers were called _Finalizer_ and _Palpatine_. The Finalizer and Palpatine were very larger than the ordinary Star Destroyers that had served the Galactic Empire and Imperial Remnant. These ships were not designed by the KDY on Kurt. Instead, they were designed by the Kuat-Entralla Engineering, a manufacturing Chiss company that did its business on Bogo Rai.

Bogo Rai had been colonized nearly thousands of years ago and was populated by over 8 billion Chiss while Csilla was populated by over 12 billion. However, Bogo Rai and Csilla were not the only planets that the Chiss lived. More than trillions had settled on Sarvchi, Crustai, Tenupe, Thrago, Rata Nebula, Rhigar, Mobs, Niruan, Taat, Thule, and Yashuvhu. While many Chiss from every colonized world had affiliated with either the New Jedi Order, the One Sith, the Confederation, the Fel Empire, or the Galactic Alliance, all the Chiss of Bogo Rai pledged their service to the First Order. Snoke favored the Chiss of Bogo Rai and recruited many to serve in the First Order's military ranks as FO Stormtroopers.

As the _Finalizer_ and _Palpatine_ were eclipsing one of the moons in the system, four transport ships fly from the hangar of the Finalizer and fly off towards Jakku. Similar to Tatooine, a world where the Skywalkers had originated, Jakku was a desert world that was located in the Western Reaches, and was known by many individuals to be relatively worthless ever since it was colonized by the Huts since the end of the New Sith Wars. For almost a thousand years, the Huts had hosted the Wheel Races in the north and the mining operations that dotted in a number of spots. Although Jakku was known to be highly civilized since many colonists had built a number of settlements on the planet, but what they did not know is that the planet was recently occupied by the Galactic Empire.

At some point during the First Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Empire established a number of weapon facilities on the planet. The Hutts were forced to do business with the Empire since they feared on what their Imperial employers would do. However, in the year 5 ABY, the newly formed New Galactic Republic, before it was renamed the Galactic Alliance during the Yuuzhan Vong War, launched their invasion on the planet and battled the Imperial forces. Dozens of Star Destroyers, hundreds of Imperial walkers, and thousands of TIE fighters were destroyed, and as fifty years had passed, the wreckage from the battle would be known as the "Starship Graveyard".

As for the First Order, each of the four transport vehicles carried about four battalions of FO Stormtroopers that were ready to be deployed under the command of Captain Phasma. A growing roar of mean engines gnarled like radio calls in one of the transports that Phasma was on. Under Phasma's orders, each stormtrooper locked and loaded their heavy blaster rifles.

Just as the First Order Military force was on their way, a Confederation pilot, known as Poe Dameron, had just recently landed on Tuanul, a peaceful village located in Kelvin Ravine. The villagers of Tuanul were all affiliated with the Church of the Force, a known organization that worship and hold their friendly ties with the Jedi. Founded by a famous explorer named Lor San Tekka during the time of the First Galactic Civil War, some of the members were Force-sensitive and always remained with the light side.

Lor San Tekka was a very kind individual. As a young boy, he always held a high regard to the Jedi of the Old Order. Following their law and nature, Lor knew that he was too old to be brought to the Jedi Temple ever since the Clone Wars began. While remaining out of harm's reach, Tekka was quite shocked on what had happened to the Jedi that were betrayed by the Republic and Emperor Palpatine branding the Jedi as traitors. Following the Galactic Empire's establishment, Lor refused to believe that the Jedi betrayed the Republic since he already saw how evil the Empire was from within and considered Palpatine's words to be a sinister lie. Sometime after the Rebel Alliance was established after the death of Galen Marek, Lor traveled to the planet Tython, the ancient birth world of the Old Jedi Order which was never found or occupied by the Empire. There, he uncovered much of the Jedi's history on that planet and had spoke to several spirits such as Praven, Revan, Bastila Shan, and Syo Bakarn. With all the knowledge he carried and keeping it all hidden to prevent the Empire from finding out, Lor formed the Church of the Force, in which he recruited many individuals from various systems that wanted to seek him out for his knowledge in Jedi lore.

While living on Jakku since the end of the Second Galactic Civil War, Lor went into retirement, but had discovered two partial maps that revealed the location of two Jedi Temples; one on Ahch-To and the other on Shedu Maad, the world which was currently occupied by the New Jedi Order ever since they left Coruscant eleven years ago. The Jedi Temple on Ahch-To was one of the first temples that were built by the Old Jedi Order during its establishment and had never been discovered by the Empire ever since the Great Jedi Purge. As a loyal ally to Luke Skywalker, he received word from one of his members that the Grand Master had recently traveled to Ahch-To to uncover knowledge from that old ruined temple.

The First Order was on the verge in hunting Luke first and all the Jedi of the new formed Order he established long ago. Lor was willing to protect the Jedi at all cost and prevent the First Order from finding these maps.

* * *

Outside the village, a orange and white-colored, round and skittery droid focuses on something. His name was BB-8. Noticing the First Order approaching Tuanul, he made a loud beeping sound which was fast, morse, and sounded like a code sound. He continued to beep more in worry and quickly rolls towards a large hut.

Inside the hut, Lor San Tekka had a pleasant conversation. The elderly man took out a small sack which carried two sections of the navigational chart. He hands the sack over to Poe, who was wearing a pilot's jacket.

"This is all that you need," Lor said to him. "The Galactic Alliance may not approve this."

"But the Jedi will, and so will the Confederation," Poe said.

"I'm glad you chose a good side for this, Poe Dameron," Lor acknowledged. "But, the Jedi are in grave peril… again."

"What do you mean?" Poe asked, looking quite concerned of what he said.

"What I mean is, the First Order seeks to eradicate all of the Jedi and Sith," Lor began his explanation. "Removing all knowledge and existence of them. The Supreme Leader is a being of the dark side, but he does not carry any knowledge or sympathy with the Sith. The Sith still exist, but keep themselves hidden… not wanting to be found. I suspect that they might have even bigger plans."

Poe takes a moment to look at the sack with a natural spark of charisma.

"This will begin to make things right, Poe," Lor continued. "For many years, I have traveled far across, seeking all the knowledge I found on Tython, and seen too much despair. This cannot be ignored. Like the Empire, the First Order will eradicate all the Jedi, and without them, there can be no balance in the Force."

"Well, because of you now we have a chance," Poe replied. "General Organa will be pleased to hear of this."

"The General," Lor smiled. "To me, she's royalty."

"Well, she certainly is that," Poe smiled back.

"Tell her I send my regards," Lor instructed him. "And tell her everything on what the First Order plans to do."

"I will," Poe promised. "I won't let you down for this."

BB-8 enters frantically between them with a loud beep. Poe was concerned, but since he can speak droid, he understood what his droid was meaning.

Poe turns to Lor and said. "We've got company."

Just as two quickly exit the hut, Poe raises his quadnoculars and spots four enemy ships approaching towards the village. Seeing that it was the First Order, he lowers his quadnocs and his grew unnerved.

"You have to hide," Poe told him.

"No," Lor shook his head as he he stared at the upcoming enemy. "You need to leave."

Poe turns to look at him and was quite conflicted. "What about you?"

"There's no point in this," Lor responded quickly. "Take the maps. Keep them safe. Go!"

Poe didn't want to leave him or the villagers behind to suffer the wrath of the First Order, but he was forced to comply comply by giving Lor a nods and hurries off with BB-8 following him from behind. While Poe and his friend hurry through the village, dozens of well-armed villagers take position, load their weapons to fire, and prepare to defend their village at all cost.

* * *

Once the transports had landed at a roar of wind, every FO Stormtroopers comes out, and the villagers open fire at the enemy. Several Stormtroopers were already shot down, but the rest fired back at the armed villagers. Half of the village's defenders were hit by enemy fire while the rest continue to fight, and try to buy enough time for Poe and BB-8 to escape.

* * *

As the fighting continued to press on, Poe runs towards his X-Wing fighter which was parked behind a rock outcropping about a short distance away from the village.

"Come on, BB-8! Hurry!" Poe shouted.

BB-8 speeds quickly as possible. Approaching the X-Wing fighter, Poe sends his droid in the droid socket, known to be the co-pilot seat. Once his droid was locked on, Poe quickly moves to the cockpit and shoots a quick look when the enemy was nearly close in overwhelming the villagers. Poe urgently works the controls while BB-8 was beeping in a panic until the landing lights come on immediately. The engines whirl to life, but his chance to escape with the maps were halted when two stormtroopers spotted the ship.

"Over there!" A stormtrooper yelled.

The stormtroopers aim their guns from behind Poe's fighter, causing heavy damage to prevent Poe and BB-8 from escaping. Poe turns to look and sees that the two stormtroopers that fired his ship were charging his way while firing. BB-8 continued to beep nervously in a panic.

"I see 'em!" Poe responded loudly and grabs hold of his controls. Without hesitating, he fires back at the enemy, using the X-Wing's drop down antipersonnel blaster. He tris to start the ship now, but the whole engines were sputtered from all the heavy fire they received. Poe was concerned and opens the canopy to check the back of his ship.

During the attack, Lor San Tekka moves sadly through the village several FO Stormtroopers were wielding flame throwers and used them to destroy every structure in the village. All the surrendering villagers were been rounded up while the penned animals were crying in a terrible panic.

* * *

Back at the X-Wing, Poe kneels beneath his ship and pulls the leather sack which held the two maps that Lor gave to him. He quickly inserts them into BB-8's multi-reader which envelops them.

"You take these," Poe instructed his friend. "They're safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me? I'll come back for you! It will be alright."

BB-8 watches his master run off. He deeply whines nervously, then turns and heads off to move as far away from the burning village. Poe then rolls away to avoid blaster fire and uses his blaster fire to shoot down incoming troopers from cover. Then, he takes aim and shoots at one trooper, who seemed to have been helping one the villagers rather than rounding them up. Another trooper saw what happened to his partner and kneels down to help him.

The trooper's name was FN-2003, but he usually called himself Slip. Slip was known in the military to be one of the most weakest stormtroopers, and Captain Phasma found him hardly worthy in the First Order. He tried as much to impress his superiors but every time he fails. This would make him to think that serving in the military was one of his biggest mistakes, and that one day, he would choose to leave and start a life where he would not be enslaved to a local government that sought to conquer the whole universe. However, his chance to do so would never come true since his wound that he received from Poe was fatal.

The other trooper that was doing his part in helping him was his friend FN-2187. FN-2187 tried to find someone who could help him and Slip, but it was no use. He turns back to his squad mate, who raises his torn bloody glove and marks FN-2187's front helmet with blood just before he succumbs to his wound. This incident started to effect FN-2187, but when he stood up, he began to react when he was surrounded by the horror that was happening.

While the villagers were been rounded up, an imposing shuttle craft approaches near the end of the fight. This vertical wingspan was described to be much larger than a Lambda-class T-4a shuttle. The shuttle landed near the transport vehicles and seconds later, the craft door opens throughout the wind and smoke, and coming out first was a tall dark figure who wore a mask that resembled the one that was related to Revan during the Old Republic.

Just as the dark figure strides through the chaos and walks over to San Tekka, a senior FO Stormtrooper officer moves to FN-2187.

"Stay here," The Senior trooper ordered.

FN-2187 was forced to comply to his officer's command and remained in line with the other stormtroopers that surrounded the unarmed villagers.

The dark figure stops before the outraged Lor San Tekka, dwarfing him. Only now does it become apparent that the dark knight wears a dark mask which was marked by battle.

"Look how old you've become," The dark figure responded his first words towards Lor San Tekka through the mask.

"Something far worse has happened to you," Lor replied back to him.

"You know what I've come for," The dark figure indicated.

"And I know where you come from," Lor brought up. "Before you called yourself Kylo Ren."

"The maps to Skywalker and the Jedi," Kylo said. "We know you've found them, and now you're going to give them to the First Order."

"Do you honestly think I would be a fool to ever give the two sections of the navigational chart to you?" Lor asked, refusing to obey since he had already gave them to Poe. "You are nothing but a slave to your master's will. The First Order rose from the dark side, Kylo. Did you not know that?"

"I'll show you the dark side, old man," Kylo threatened him.

"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family," Lor concluded.

"You're so right," Kylo replied, and at a split second, he ignites his lightsaber and rips it down across Lor San Tekka.

At the sight of shock, Poe let out an angry yell to avenge Lor San Tekka and aims his blaster at Kylo Ren. Once he pulled the trigger and fired directly at Kylo, the dark knight raises his hand to freeze the bolt of energy which was straining and vibrating in mid air. Not only did Kylo prevented the bolt from moving towards him, but he saw Poe immediately and had used the Force to strain him also.

Poe couldn't move with his weapon locked in his hand. He tried as much to get away, but it was too late since two stormtroopers rush over to restrain him and drag the pilot to Kylo Ren. Kylo moves to closer to meet his gaze while Poe just glared at him when he received a brutal pat down from a stormtrooper. The stormtrooper kicks out Poe's legs, causing him to land hard on his knees. Kylo kneels to stare at Poe.

"So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?" Poe pretended to ask in a certain pace.

"The old man gave them to you," Kylo said.

Much to Poe's surprise, he had no idea how Kylo knew that Lor gave them the two sections of the navigational chart to him. Then, he continued to try and play along since he was willing to hide everything and pretend that he didn't know anything, but Kylo was not fooled.

Poe began to indicate Kylo's mask as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry, but its just very hard for me to understand you with all the…"

Kylo turns to his fellow stormtroopers that held Poe and commanded. "Search him."

"Apparatus," Poe finished just as the two stormtroopers roughly pull Poe away and search him. He continues to glare at him even more since he did not appreciate his certain capture.

"There's nothing sir," The stormtrooper said.

"Put him on board," Kylo ordered him and other trooper to escort Poe to his shuttle.

"Yes, sir," The stormtrooper complied.

As Kylo regards the stormtroopers with the rounded up villagers, Captain Phasma approaches him.

"Sir, the villagers?" Phasma asked.

"Kill them all," Kylo commanded her.

At Kylo's command, all the Stormtroopers, which included FN-2187, were forced to aim at the innocent villagers who were quite terrified.

"On my command!" Phasma commanded loudly. "Fire!"

Poe turns his head and looks on in horror on what the enemy was doing to the innocent and helpless villagers.

"No! NO!" Poe cried in horror as he is roughly pulled into the transport shuttle and the ramp lifts.

All around, FN-2187 was the only one in Phasma's battalion who did not follow his captain's command in executing innocent villagers who were afraid and defensive. When the slaughtering was over, all the FO Stormtroopers spread out to search while Kylo Ren heads back toward his ship to have his prisoner interrogated on the whereabouts of the two maps that Lor San Tekka gave to him. The dark warrior makes a complete stop, feeling a disturbance in the Force. He turns and stares suspiciously at FN-2187. FN-2187 can barely meet his gaze, but he knows that he's doomed. Rather than wanting to question him, Kylo Ren turns away from the stormtrooper heads off, and allowing the blast that he froze to go free and slams into a nearby structure, scaring the hell out of FN-2187.

* * *

After the destruction of Tuanal, the four troop transports and Kylo Ren's Shuttle approach the _Finalizer_. The _Finalizer_ was commanded by Admiral Themion, a lieutenant who served within in the Eriaduan judicial forces during the Yuuzhan Vong War. However, he had worked with the Peace Brigade, an allied government of the Yuuzhan Vong. He became a marked fugitive for his betrayal, but had traveled far into the Unknown Region where he joined the First Order.

Inside the hangar of the _Finalizer_ , Poe was shackled and ushered from the transport through the hangar. He was awed by the imposing space that he had never seen before in his life.

"All right. All right!" Poe exclaimed as a stormtrooper was pulling him to his cell.

While many FO Stormtroopers pass by, FN-2187 watches Poe been taken and enters the troop transport vehicle. Checking that no one was here, he removes his helmet. FN-2187 was highly terrified of what had just happened on Jakku. After a beat behind him, Captain Phasma enters the transport to check on him.

"FN-2187. Submit your blaster for inspection," Phasma ordered.

"Yes, Captain," FN-2187 complied while breathing in stress.

"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?" Phasma asked.

"I'm sorry, Captain," FN-2187 apologized.

"Stormtroopers do not apologize during battle," Phasma added. "But in the meantime, you are to report to my division at once."

Just as Phasma heads off immediately, FN-2187 was shattered by all the terrible that inflicted upon him, as he began to think on what he should do. Before that can wait, he puts his helmet back on.

* * *

Elsewhere in the _Finalizer_ , Kylo Ren walks inside the bridge of the star destroyer where he meets with his master Maber Yeff, Admiral Themion, and General Hux.

"The situation is not going well as planned," Hux argued between Themion and Maber.

"My apprentice has completed his task just as I anticipated," Maber said.

"Anticipated?!" Hux snapped. "Our job was to claim the maps that were placed in the hands of a spacer, and now word has been reached that they are lost."

"I've already found a way to find them," Kylo spoke to them in the meeting.

"And what is that exactly?" Hux asked harshly.

"My apprentice has just informed me of capturing a Confederation pilot who knows where he hid the maps that would lead us to the Jedi," Maber informed the news.

"Why was I not informed of this after the village was ransacked?" Hux demanded to know the reason.

Maber sighed and said his response. "You just were."

"Very well," Hux responded hastily in soft tone. "I'll have Admiral Themion to inform Snoke of this. But in the meantime, interrogate this pilot so we can get what we need."

"As you wish, general," Maber complied and left the bridge. "Do what must be done, Kylo."

"Yes, my master," Kylo complied.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the First Order's failure to find the lost segments, BB-8 is still on the run and tries to figure out a way to get off the planet. Somewhere in the desert world and twenty-four miles away from Tuanul, two scavengers had entered a junked vessel corridor. The Scavengers were wearing goggles, face masks, and gloves. One was carrying a backpack with a staff strapped to it and other was carried a metal object which was hardly seen.

Using their tools to remove various mechanisms from inside the wall, they found valuable pieces, and drop them in their own satchels. The two climb down on their own cables, between treacherous walls of machinery. Alone in this massive sideways wreck, the scavengers descend down their two-hundred foot long cable. Landing hard onto the rusty metal, the two carry their satchels and head through the dust toward a distant slit of sunlight.

The Scavengers emerge from the darkness and pull off their goggles and gear to reveal their faces. They were revealed to be two beautiful young women, whose names were Rey and Allana Solo. Allana, however, calls herself Amelia and had lived on Jakku with her friend Rey for the last ten years. After her mother was assassinated by an unknown killer on Hapes, Allana was only nine years old when she disappeared and fled to Jakku, blaming herself for her mother's death and living in exile. No longer following the Jedi path, Allana turned her life around by becoming a scavenger.

Due to all the hard days work, Amelia and Rey open their canteens and drink as much water as possible.

"How much is left?" Amelia asked her.

"I don't know," Rey breathed deeply from all the heat that surrounded her.

"Let's head back to Niima Outpost before we're missed," Amelia suggested.

"And make a lot of portions as possible," Rey added.

Amelia and Rey were rendered minuscule, standing at the bottom of an epic engine of a decaying, crashed Star Destroyer. They hit their things on a piece of sheet metals, and slide down the sand dune. They ride down the mountain of sand and hold for a long time while looking down. Upon slowing down toward the sale flats below, Amelia and Rey board their own speeders and drive off from the scattered debris. Together, the two race along the desert floor which was known to be a graveyard of crashed starships that were destroyed long ago during the First Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire and the New Galactic Republic.

Upon arriving at Niima Outpost, Amelia and Rey carry their objects like tough seamen, and hauled their sacks from their own speeders toward the Niima Trading Structure. Amelia was busy scrubbing one of her structures between a Rodian and a Jawa while Rey glanced up and stared at an old woman, who was also cleaning some salvage that she claimed as well. Rey watches her, gets lost in the simple moment until a small passing alien underling barks something to her in another language. Rey snapped out of her moment and returned to work.

Eventually, Amelia and Rey walk up to the Niima Trading Structure which was runned by Unkar Plutt, a Crolute who was banished from his home planet Crul and established himself on Jakku during the First Galactic Civil War. Following the war's end, Unkar was the one who found and raised Rey after her family had left her by accident during the Second Galactic Civil War. For the last fourteen years, Unkar had finally bought out or driven out his competition in Niima Outpost, creating a monopoly for his business.

Amelia was the first to approach after Tugorn, a Yuuzhan Vong Warrior who served Supreme Commander Nas Choka during the Yuuzhan Vong War. After the war, Tugorn ventured across the Western Reaches of space and ended up on Jakku. Starting a new life on the planet, he became a scavenger and enjoyed to find a lot of things around the planet and deliver them to his employers in Cratertown. After Tugorn left with a handful of ten portions that he received from Unkar, Amelia approached the service window to meet Unkar face-to-face.

"Ah, my dear Amelia... hmm, hmm, hmm." Unkar chuckled. "What have you brought here today?"

"Harris wrench." Amelia answered and placed it on the booth for him to see. "How many portions would go for?"

"Well, I suppose..." Unkar paused as he examined the reactor. "Hmm... five quarter portions."

Rey heard it and felt jealous that her friend was lucky to earn higher portions than her. Although, she remained on good terms with her friend since she and Amelia work closely and combine their portions. She then watched Unkar pass a sack filled with five portions. Once Amelia was finished, she took a step away to allow her friend to meet him too.

"And what have you brought today?" Unkar asked her.

Rey didn't say anything, and instead she passes her item that she found in the ruined Star Destroyer. Unkar examined it for a moment and saw that it was priceless.

"What you've brought me today is worth... hmmm... one quarter portion." Unkar offered.

Though disappointed, Rey barely shows it and nods thanks to her boss. Unkar pushes through his transfer drawer a sealed packet with a quarter portion. She swallows her resentment and heads off with Amelia.

"One quarter portion." Amelia scoffed in disappointment. "That's still unfair."

"Unfair or not, but he makes the rules and none of us should do anything to offend him." Rey said.

"Look, we only have about 100 Quarter portions left before we go." Amelia added.

Rey stopped and asked her. "Go where?"

"I'm just saying." Amelia said. "There's a transport that is expected to arrive in a month's time, and will take us to the planet Naboo. We could... probebly end our career as scavengers and work as Handmaidens to the Queen."

"I'm not going anywhere." Rey declined the idea.

"Why?" Amelia demanded to know what her problem was.

"Because I made a promise to myself that I wait for my family to come back for me." Rey said and walks forward while Amelia watches her and made a deep sigh.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Amelia and Rey returned to their house and started to make dinner for themselves. While Amelia was busy cooking her food, Rey scratches marks onto the rusty wall. Amelia opens two packs of powders and pours them into two tins filled with milky waters. About a minute, they start to grow into loafs as she puts the meat on an old plate. Rey takes her place and walks outside. She slowly turns around and sees Amelia lying herself on her bed. At that moment, she walks outside and sits down.

Staring at the view of the desert, Rey eats like a starving child, and every last drop, she licks the metal plate. After she finished her meal, Rey picks up an old Rebellion Helmet that belonged to a famous pilot who fought in the war against the Galactic Empire. That was when she heard an electronic squeal. That sound caused her to stand up and rips off her helmet. Continuing to hear the electronic squeal, she hurries to grab her Quarterstaff and runs up the dune sand. There she finds BB-8, who had been caught in a net by a small brutish desert tyrant named Teedo. Teedo had a strange sense of identity that led him to refer to himself as 'Teedo', and enjoyed to ride on his own Luggabeast. BB-8 beeped madly, struggling to free himself, and had been trying to fight back against Teedo.

"Tal'ama parqual!" Rey shouted in Teedo's language.

Teedo and BB-8 stop fighting and go silent when they heard her voice. At the same time, they turn around a half beat, but Teedo yells something back as sign of him threatening to harm her. BB-8's head swivels to him, then back to Rey, like watching a tennis match.

"Parqual zatana!" Rey yelled angrily as she runs to them, pulling a knife from her pouch. Rey starts CUTTING BB-8 out of the netting. Teedo freaks out and continues to yell until Rey suddenly stands, turns to the Teedo and responds fiecerly. "NOMA!"

Teedo barks at her, and then heads off on his beast. This prompts BB-8 to start beep-yelling at the departing bully, provocatively.

"Shhhh." Rey shushed.

BB-8 stays quiet, and the two watch Teedo head off. Finally, BB-8 beeps a question just as Rey kneels to him.

"That's just Teedo." Rey said about him. "Wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone." She looks at BB-8's antenna. "Your antenna's bent." She then straightens the antenna and asked. "Where do you come from?"

BB-8 beeps as a sign of him speaking to her.

"Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret." Rey smiles and points to the horizon. "Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand." She stands up to leave, but BB-8 starts to roll after her as he beeps. She turns sharply and stops. "Don't follow me. Town is that way."

BB-8 didn't want to go alone since he was too scared on who to trust, but since Rey saved him from Teedo, he saw that she was perfect inhabitant for him to trust. He beeps again as a sign that he wants to stay with her for the night.

"No!" Rey refused and heads off again.

Finally he beeps to her - something sweet this time. That he is alone, scared, has no one else. This makes her stop. She turns and looks at him. Not liking him, Rey decided not to abandon him and changed her mind by making a gesture of her head which says reluctantly, 'Come on'. BB-8 quickly moves to her, and two head off together.

"In the morning, you go." Rey said.

BB-8 beeps as a sign of saying 'thank you'.

"You're welcome." Rey sighed in ignorance.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside a holding cell of the _Finalizer_ , Poe was shackled to a chair and had been tortured for a hours to reveal the whereabouts of the two maps that Lor San Tekka gave to him. He was badly beaten, but was strong enough to resist the pain that he received, and would never reveal the intel. As he slowly wakes up, he noticed that Kylo Ren was here.

"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Confederation on board." Kylo spoke to him. "Comfortable?"

"Not really." Poe replied in a weak and quiet voice.

"My master has asked me to make sure you stay alive and well." Kylo said as he walks closer to the pilot. "Once you tell me where you hid those maps."

"I'm not going to tell anything." Poe said, refusing to give up or tell him what he did with the fragments.

"That's okay... you don't need to speak to give me the answer." Kylo said.

"Really?" Poe scoffed. "Well you might wanna rethink your technique."

Kylo Ren said nothing, and instead, he raises his hand in front of Poe's face, and uses the Force to reach out to him. Poe flinches in the chair as Kylo Ren reaches for his face, not even touching him. trying as much to resist, he is soon in agony, breathes very hard, and remains in horrible silence.

"Where is it?" Kylo demanded.

"The Confederation... nor the Jedi... will not be intimidated by you." Poe breathed hardly in refusal.

"Where... is it?" Kylo demanded in fierce tone.

Poe couldn't take it anymore from the pain he was receing from Kylo Ren. Sweating and breathing in rapid pace, he begins to scream.

* * *

After getting everything, the cell door slides up just as Kylo Ren exits, and confronts General Hux and Maber Yeff, who await him.

"What did he say?" Hux demanded to know.

"It's in a droid. A BB unit." Kylo answered.

"Well then. If it's on Jakku, we'll soon have it, and inform Snoke once the job is finished." Maber said.

Hux turns to face Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka and Major Salle Serpa. Mitaka had black hair and blue eyes, and was known to be rather nervous while facing his superiors.

Unlike him, Major Serpa was tough, brutal, and had an apparent psychological instability. He was once a member of the Galactic Alliance Guard, serving under Darth Caedus during the Second Galactic Civil War. His task was to take over a Jedi Academy on Ossus, and would prove his readiness to kill anyone, such as Jedi. When Darth Caedus ordered that all of the Jedi on Ossus were to be executed, Major Serpa got his hand cut off by Jedi Knight Zekk during the battle, and disappeared. Following the liberation on Coruscant, Serpa joined the First Order after he discovered its existence while he ventured across the Unknown Regions.

During his service, Major Serpa wore stormtrooper armor that was coated in silver, and an armorweave cape in black and red like Captain Phasma.

"Major! Lieutenant! Dispatch as many squads as possible to find that droid and bring it back... in once piece." Hux ordered.

"Yes sir!" Salle complied and walked off immediately.

Immediately, Hux leaves Kylo and Maber alone, and makes his way back to the bridge.

"You have done well, my apprentice." Maber said, impressed of his talents. "Snoke has found you very invaluable to our cause."

"I've learned from the best." Kylo replied to his master.

"Indeed." Maber said. "Once we have the maps in our possession, the Jedi, along with Skywalker, will fall."

"Do not forget the Sith." Kylo added that as well. "They will fall along with them."

* * *

An hour later, the cell door whooshes open, and FN-2187 enters where he finds Poe shackled, worse for wear, and a trooper guarding him. TROOPER GUARD here.

"Ren wants the prisoner." FN-2187 said.

The Stormtrooper guard complied and unshackled Poe, and gave him to FN-2187. Passing a squad of stormtroopers, FN-2187 takes an exhausted Poe across the corridor of the star destroyer. Still handcuffed, Poe walks down the corridor by FN-2187, who holds a blaster at Poe's body.

"Turn here." FN-2187 said to him in quick tone.

Poe turns into a narrow passageway. Heading down the narrow hall FN-2187 stops Poe.

"Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here." FN-2187 said.

"If - what...?" Poe asked, confused on what was going on.

FN-2187 pulls off his helmet to reveal his true face to him. Holding his helmet, he continued to speak a little louder. "This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"You with the Confederation?" Poe asked.

"What?" FN-2187 asked, confused on what he said and thought he was crazy. "No no no! I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?"

"I can fly anything." Poe answered softly. "Why, why are you helping me?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." FN-2187 answered him.

Poe understood what he meant and hit him. "You need a pilot?"

"I need a pilot." FN-2187 whispered with sweat coming down his face.

"We're gonna do this." Poe said with a hero's smile.

FN-2187 was unsure but hopeful. "Yeah?"

* * *

Inside the hangar bay, FN-2187, now with his helmet on, walks with Poe. By all appearances, he pretends that he;s escorting Poe as his prisoner and hopes that he doesn't blow his cover when a group of First Order officers pass in the opposite direction.

"Okay, stay calm, stay calm." FN-2187 murmured to himself.

Poe heard what he was saying and responds quietly to him. "I am calm."

"Sorry... I was talking to myself." FN-2187 replied back. He continues to escort him as he continues to speak. "Not yet. Okay, go. This way."

FN-2187 quickly takes Poe toward the far wall up the stairs to a two-man special forces TIE fighter. The two drop into the back-to-back cockpit. FN-2187 pulls off his helmet as Poe removes his cuffs and jacket, fires up the ship with excitement.

"I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can ya shoot?" Poe asked him.

"Blasters, I can." FN-2187 answered.

"Okay, same principal! Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse." Poe instructed him. "Use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!"

"This is very complicated." FN-2187 muttered.  
Just as the TIE fighter lurches forward, it stopped and Poe noticed that the ship had a cable that connected to it.

"I can fix this." Poe said.

* * *

Inside the Hangar Six Control Room, Technician Thanisson noticed that one of the TIEs in the hangar was leaving unsanctioned.

"Sir, we have an unsanctioned departure from bay two." Thanisson informed Colonel Kaplan.

"Alert General Hux and stop that fighter from leaving." Kaplan responds in a fierce tone.

* * *

As Poe does his part in lifting the TIE Fighter from the bay and tries to rip the charging cables, a squad of stormtroopers arrive and begin to prevent the TIE from escaping. Some unpack and aim megablasters at the TIE. Seeing them in front, FN-2187 opens fire and tears up parked TIE fighters and gun emplacements with well-armed strategic laser blasts. FN-2187 continued to fire, and aim at the Hangar Six Control Room, causing the windows to be blown in by heavy laser blasts which killed a number of technicians and officers, which included Colonel Kaplan and Technician Thanisson.

"I got it!" Poe yelled as he managed to get the TIE fighter to blast itself from the star destroyer and into open space. The pilot was really amazed, almost enjoying it. "Woooahhh! This thing really moves. All right, we gotta take out as many cannons as we can or we're not gonna get very far!"

"All right!" FN-2187 complied.

"I'm gonna get us in position, just stay sharp!" Poe encouraged him.

Poe flies the TIE Fighter back, and dives through the opening between the levels of the massive star destroyer, and then flies down and back along the ships's belly. That was when he flies towards the canons.

"Up ahead! Up ahead! You see it?" Poe asked loudly. "I've got us dead centered. It's a clean shot."

"Okay, got it." FN-2187 replied, and once he got the target enranged, he fires the laser blasts from the TIE fighter and hitting directly at the cannons while Poe flies the TIE fighter through the debris.

"Yeah!" Poe cheered.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" FN-2187 yelled in celebration. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"

"Oh I saw it!" Poe laughed gratefully. "Say, what's your name? I never got it!"

"FN-2187!" FN-2187 replied loudly for him to hear.

Poe reacts, this tells him volumes about FN-2187's history.

"FN-whaa?" Poe asked in reaction and confusion.

"That's the only name they ever gave me." FN-2187 told him.

"Well I ain't using it." Poe said and pondered quickly. "FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?"

Even in the madness, Finn couldn't suppress a smile from his face.

"'Finn'." Finn agreed to that name. "Yeah, 'Finn', I like that! I like that!"

"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." Poe introduced him.

"Good to meet you, Poe." Finn said.

"Good to meet you too, Finn!" Poe said.

* * *

At the main bridge, Admiral Themion looks over the shoulder of Lieutenant Mitaka at a console.

"Admiral! Sir!" Mitaka called to Admiral Themion. They've taken out our turbolasers."

"Use the ventral cannons." Themion ordered.

"Yes, sir. Bringing them online." Mitaka complied.

"How did this happen exactly?" Hux asked the admiral in a fierce tone.

"We don't know, general." Themion answered. "Will find out as soon as possible?"

That was when Kylo Ren enters the bridge.

"General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?" Kylo asked him.

Hux turns to him and replies in a vexed tone. "Yes, and he had help... from one of our own." He turns away as he continues to speak. "We're checking the registers now to identify which Stormtrooper it was."

Then, Kylo began to remember what happened a night ago during the attack on Tuanul.

"The one from the village. FN-2187." Kylo said.

Hux is unnerved that Ren knew who the stormtrooper was already. He chalks it up to Ren's Force ability while he watches the Knight head off.

"Sir. Ventral cannons hot." Mitaka informed.

"Fire." Hux ordered.

* * *

Massive warhead launchers spin and fire blasts toward Poe's TIE fighter, which flies evasive maneuvers, but most of the blasts were hitting the debris from the turbolaser's destruction. Poe then pulls his TIE in a big turn, and heading directly back to Jakku, the desert planet where he left his droid BB-8. Poe was determined to get his droid first before the First Order does.

"One's coming towards you. My right, your left. Do you see it?" Poe asked him.

"Hold on! I see it!" Finn shouted as he fired.

"Nice shot." Poe laughed.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked, starting to look up suddenly in alarm.

"We're going back to Jakku." Poe answered him. "That's where."

"No no no!" Finn declined that idea. "We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get outta this system!"

"I got to get to my droid before the First Order does." Poe replied.

"What - a droid?!" Finn exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right. He's a BB unit. Orange and white: one of a kind." Poe described him on what his droid was like.

"I don't care what color he is!" Finn complained. "No droid can be that important!"

"This one is, pal." Poe said.

"We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can!" Finn argued. "We go back to Jakku, we die!"

"That droid's got two maps." Poe added. "One leads to Luke Skywalker and other leads to the Jedi."

Finn was not happy and was about to explode in rage. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me! I..."

His words were cut off when the TIE fighter was hit, sparked and smoked, it sprials out of control towards the surface of Jakku.

* * *

Back on the main bridge, Captain Phasma and General Hux stand before a holographic projection detailing FN-2187's service records.

"FN-2187 reported to my division, was evaluated and sent to reconditioning." Phasma explained her stoyr about FN-2187.

"No prior signs of non-conformity?" Hux said, checking the records.

"This was his first offense." Phasma said. "While I am entirely in support of unit cohesion, General, a stormtrooper's loyalty must be higher, as you know. It must be to the First Order, not to one's comrades."

That was when Officer Unamo had been checking her readings after Poe and Finn escaped.

"General. They've been hit." Unamo reported to Hux.

"Destroyed?" Hux asked her.

"Disabled." Unamo answered while getting the readings. "They were headed back to Jakku. The fighter's projected to crash in the Goazon badlands."

"They were going back for the droid." Hux said. "Send a squad to the wreckage."

That was when he was joined by Maber Yeff, who seemed quite disappointed.

"This is not good news, general." Maber said.

"Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit." Hux said. "Capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must."

"How capable are your soldiers, General?" Maber asked about the stormtroopers.

"I won't have you question my methods." Hux argued.

"Well, they're obviously skilled at committing high treason." Maber pointed out. "Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army.

"My troops are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth." Hux continued to argue against Maber's idea in using a clone army.

"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid... unharmed." Maber said.

"Careful, Maber." Hux warned. "That your "personal interests" not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke."

"I don't have time to argue, general." Maber said, giving him a glare. "For now, I want those maps immediately. And perhaps for your sake, I suggest you get it."


	5. Chapter 5

Tight on Finn's face, his eyes start to open after the terrible crash, and goes from unconscious to terrified. Taking a moment to sit himself up from the crash, he looks around and finds himself in the middle of an epic desert. He was back on Jakku, the place where the First Order had launched an attack on one of the planet's settlements and never showed mercy to the defenseless villagers. Finn never wanted to go back to Jakku for this, but since Poe wanted to, he had to deal with it. He turns around and sees a back chute that was blowing in the wind. Seeing a scattered debris, Finn runs over to the spot and see if Poe was alright.

"Poe! Poe!" Finn called out to him as he scrambles over the massive dune to the TIE Fighter that was smoking and on fire. He thinks he sees Poe's arm's arm, as if he's trying to wave out for someone to find him. Finn quickly pulls on it, but he finds out that it is just Poe's jacket. He throws that off and tries to find a way in - even a way to look inside, but since smoke and heat was all around, it was just impossible. He continues to call out for him. "Poe! POE!"

Suddenly, the TIE started to sink to the groundy sand, and Finn found himself surrounded in quick sand.

"POE! POE!" Finn called out to him again, but there was no response.

It becomes clear that if Finn doesn't get away, he will soon be next to be consumed by the quick sand. Believing that Poe was dead, Finn had to scamper away from the TIE Fighter as it continues to sink into the sand, and a moments, it was gone. Finn was out of breath, horrified, disoriented, scared, exhausted and defeated. Now he was all alone in the middle of the desert, and without something to keep him alive, he would soon die from the heat.

As he made his move across the endless dunes behind him, Finn removed pieces of his stormtrooper gear, and used Poe's flight jacket to cover him from the heat. Although, he was very exhausted from all the walking, but he continued his trek across the endless, sandy nothingness.

Parched and losing hope, he walks to the edge of a massive dune and looks out into the epic valley below. Miles ahead, his luck began to turn from bad to good when he saw Niima Outpost.

* * *

Outside Niima Outpost, Rey and Amelia arrive with BB-8.

"So this droid belongs to a man?" Amelia asked her. "Who would that be?"

"I don't know." Rey replied. "He says he's classified."

"Well, I know all about waiting, but if he's classified, then maybe he is worth something." Amelia stated.

"Don't even think of it, he's not for sale." Rey responded sharply.

"Sale or not, I just want to leave this planet and start a new career of some sort." Amelia said unhappily and walked away from her and BB-8, but then she makes a stop and rather then turning, she sighed in response. "Look, I don't want to leave you. The thing is... when I first met you, you were alone, just like I was when I came here." She turns around to look at her with a sad expression on her face. "We were like sisters. We looked out for one another, we cared for each other, and shared everything."

"Yes we were, but... I can't leave." Rey said. "I know my family will come back for me... one day." She tries to force a smile, but can't, really.

"Then where are they?" Amelia asked and looked at her for seconds. "Rey, it has been over ten years since your family had left you on this planet. Even if someone is accidentally left behind from a family, it takes more than a week or a month for them to come back. This was something that my mother told me before she died." She shakes her head a bit, and didn't want to upset her. "Rey, I don't think they're coming back."

"Don't you dare say that!" Rey exclaimed with a few tears in her eyes. "My family loved me, and they will always do so when they return."

"Then why do you want to waste your life here when you can start a new one with me?" Amelia asked her that. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Rey responded. "I'm staying."

"Fine." Amelia nodded her head. "Have it your way then. If you want to stay, then so be it. I won't stop you. As a matter-of-fact, I won't because I'm leaving."

* * *

Elsewhere, Rey stands with BB-8 in front of Unkar Plutt, at his window. He reviews her goods, but then he glances quickly at BB-8.

"These five pieces are worth... let me see here... one half portion." Unkar replied.

Rey was displeased by this and objects. "Last week they were a half portion each."

Unkar leans forward and asked. "What about the droid?"

"What about him?" Rey asked, awkward, but curious.

"I'll pay for him." Unkar offered to buy the droid from her and placed a few dozen bags filled with portions. "Sixty portions."

Stunned by this, Rey takes a moment and turns to BB-8, who didn't quite like the idea at all. She looks at Unkar and replied. "Actually... the droid's not for sale." She turns to BB-8. "Let's go."

Watching her go with the droid, Unkar was furious with his with dark eyes and picks up a communicator as he slams the service window door shut. "Follow the girl and get that droid."

* * *

Sun-scorched and exhausted, Finn arrived at Niima Outpost and stumbled out of from the desert and went into the Outpost in search for water and food to gain his energy. In a heatstroke daze, he moves past enormous old ship parts, merchants, scavengers, and tented stalls.

"Water... water... water." Finn murmured to himself until he turns his head to the left and spots a water trough where a slobbering Happabore was drinking. Finn moves to it, uses his hands to desperately drink the clean water.

Across the large marketplace, Rey was in search to buy some food for tonight, but she didn't want to leave BB-8 behind since she cared for him and wanted to wait patiently for his master to pick him up.

Just then, two of Unkar's thugs approach and stop her. One clearly tells her that they're taking the droid. BB-8 reacts nervously as Rey tries to resist him, but that was when the other one pulls a sack over BB-8 - one pulls a SACK over BB-8 while the other grabs Rey's arm in the tussle.

Finn, while still drinking, was pushed over by the happabore and fell to the ground, but that was when he turns to look when he heard the sound of crashing. He sees, through the tents, saw Rey been held by one of Unkar's thugs. He moves up closer to help the young woman being accosted, but then he stops suddenly when he watches her fight back against Unkar's thugs. Back, scrappy, and feral, Rey kicks, bites, and hits the thug very hard with her staff. Finn is taken aback as she defeats the attackers, who hit the sand, hard.

After defeating the thugs, Rey moves to the covered BB-8 and pulls the sack off of him. Finn was stunned and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Poe's droid, the one he mentioned to him. Rey talks to BB-8, who suddenly reacts crazily when he sees Finn.

"Who? Him?" Rey replied and turned her eyes directly at him.

Finn was confused when she stared at him with defiant face. Feeling that trouble was about to come to him, Rey begins to charge straight towards him with her quarterstaff in her hand. Realizing he's the target, Finn begins to run away from her through a large marketplace. As he turns a corner and another, he didn't realize that Rey got ahead of him and slams him to the ground with her staff. Finn was on his back, out of breath, and freaked out after Rey struck him with her staff.

"What's your hurry, thief?" Rey asked threateningly as she held her staff on him.

"What-? Thief?" Finn exclaimed.

That was when BB-8 rolls up fast to Finn, and used a welding arm telescope from his body and shocks him.

"OW!" Finn cried in pain from the shock. "HEY!"

"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" Rey claimed furiously.

"Look, I've had a pretty messed up day." Finn said. "So I'd appreciate it you stop accusing me for..." His sentence was cut off when BB-8 zapped him again, causing him to snap even louder. "OW! STOP IT!"

"Where'd you get it?" Rey demanded. "It belongs to his master."

Finn looks at her and then the agitated droid. His mind was racing and tried to put it all together. The only this was he was heavily frustrated from the running he did and sighed heavily once he was ready to respond. Making a hard decision, he had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron." Finn finally answered and turned to BB-8. "That was his name, right?

BB-8 was surprised by that Finn knew the droid's master and turned to look at Rey by making a beeping sound.

"Are you sure?" Rey asked BB-8 and nodded until she focuses her attention on Finn. "Tell us more."

"He was captured... by the First Order." Finn went on. "I helped him escape but our ship crashed." He turns to BB-8 with bad news. "Poe didn't make it."

BB-8 was very sad to hear the terrible news of his master's death and rolled off to be alone.

"Look, I tried to help him, and I'm really sorry." Finn apologized to the droid as he continued to roll away.

"So you're with the Confederation?" Rey asked, wanting to know if he was part of the resistance movement that fought against the First Order.

Finn's mind raced again, but he made an easy decision to lie.

"Obviously." Finn replied immediately and kept his secret hidden from her. "Yes, I am. I'm with the Confederation, yeah." Then he whispers to her as if he didn't want anyone to hear what he said. "I'm with the Confederation."

Rey lowers her staff, allowing Finn to stand himself up. She studies him and said. "Well I've never met a Confederation fighter before."

"Well, this is what we look like." Finn said shyly. "Some of us. Others look different."

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base."

"Apparently he's carrying two navigational maps." Finn explained. "One leads to the Jedi, and the other to Luke Skywalker. The First Order is after these fragments and I can't let them have either of them. My job is to make sure he's brought back to his base."

Rey turns to him, concerned, curious, and asked quietly. "Did you just say Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth."

"Well it turns out he's not." Finn said. "He's real."

"Have you met him before?" Rey asked curiously and excited.

"No." Finn answered by shaking his head.

Just then BB-8 beeps madly at something that he just spotted outside the tent.

"What is it?" Rey asked as she moves to where he is and peeks around a tent corner. Now Finn moves  
to see.

At a distance, a squad of FO Stormtroopers led by Salle Serpa were talking to two of Unkar's thugs, who were beaten by Rey for trying to snatch BB-8 and bring it back to Unkar. One of them points to where the droid was. When Salle and his squad spot the droid, Finn urgently grabs her hand and heads for the tents.

"What are you doing?" Rey exclaimed.

"Come on!" Finn yelled.

"Stop them!" Salle shouted.

The stormtroopers open fire, sending numerous laser blasts that were ripping past Finn, Rey, and BB-8.

Finn continues to hold Rey's hand while the three were zigzagging through a maze of tents during the firefight.

"Come on, BB-8!" Finn shouted to the droid who was rolling behind him and Rey.

"Let go of me!" Rey yelled.

"No, we gotta move!" Finn exclaimed.

Rey pulls her hand back from him as she growls angrily. "I know how to run without you holding my hand!" She turns to BB-8. "BB-8 stay close! This way!

Now Finn and BB-8 follow Rey just when another blast missed them. As they emerge out of the tent, they suddenly stop when Salle and his four his troops block them from escaping.

"There you are, traitor." Salle said, raising his weapon and taking aim on him. "You and that droid are coming with us."

Before Salle and his troops made their attempt, two of Salle's troopers were suddenly lifted upwards into the air.

"What the...?" One of the stormtroopers cried.

The two stormtroopers crash into each other and land on the sandy ground, knocked out. Salle and the two stormtroopers turn around and saw that the person who did was Amelia.

"Hello, boys." Amelia grinned, and that moment, she takes out her lightsaber and ignites it.

"I don't believe it." Rey breathed in awe.

Before the two stormtroopers were about to open fire at her, Salle raised his sign as an order for them to stand down, but that gave Rey, Finn, and BB-8 a chance to flee in time.

"Stand down!" Salle ordered in a rough tone and slowly walked towards her. "I'll take care of this Jedi myself!"

"Make your move." Amelia said.

"You think your that tough to take me down little girl!" Salle roared at her as he takes off his helmet to reveal his naked face towards her. "I've trained myself to combat Jedi for a long time."

From behind his back was a Electrostaff. Electrostaffs were electronic melee weapons that were resistant to the energy outpourings of a lightsaber and were fully equipped with electromagnetic pulse-generating tips. Once he activated his electrostaff, he was fully ready to engage her.

"YEAAHHHHH!" Salle roared in fury as he charged towards her.

Amelia made a high leap and somersault to avoid his first strike, and openly finally fights him.

* * *

Inside the bridge of the _Finalizer_ , Admiral Themion approaches General Hux and Maber Yeff.

"Sir, one of our squads reported that there is a Jedi on the planet." Themion reported to them.

"A Jedi?" Hux responded suddenly. "Here on Jakku? Why would a Jedi be so far from its people in the Inner Rim?"

"What is the Jedi look like?" Maber asked the admiral.

"Human." Themion replied hastily. "She is located at Niima Outpost where the droid has been spotted."

"The Confederation must've sent that Jedi to retrieve the droid." Hux believed. "We can't let her get her hands on it."

"Admiral, ready my ship." Maber ordered him. "I'll take care of this personally, and send the report to my apprentice."

"I suppose you'll kill her?" Hux wondered about that.

"No." Maber answered. "I want to bring her in alive. She might prove to be useful in knowing the whereabouts of the Jedi's secret base."

* * *

Back at Niima Outpost, Amelia continues to fight Salle with her lightsaber while the sadistic major used his electrostaff.

"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to pieces, Jedi scum." Salle growled fiercely.

"Well I hate to disappoint you." Amelia replied.

Salle laughed wickedly, and swung his electrostaff to strike her down, but everytime, Amelia avoids his strikes.

"Hold still you little rat!" Salle roared in fury.

Amelia didn't have time for this, so she immediately Force pushed the nasty Stormtrooper major into a tent. The two stormtroopers open fire on her, but Amelia deflected each shot with her lightsaber and struck down the two stormtroopers.

* * *

Several stormtroopers had been searching around and found no sign of Finn, Rey, and BB-8.

"Call in the air strike!" One of the stormtroopers ordered.

Rey, Finn, and BB-8 manage to duck into another tent and keep themselves hidden. The three move through rusty ware and take cover.

"They're shooting at both of us." Rey said.

"Yeah, they saw you with me!" Finn yelled. "You're marked!"

"Well, thanks for that." Rey replied sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!" Finn exclaimed and tried to search for weapons in this tent. "Does anyone have blasters around here?"

Rey turns to BB-8 and asked the little droid. "Are you okay?"

Finn quiets her with a gesture when he heard something from outside. It was the sound of TIE fighters that were flying towards the outpost. Alarmed, Finn quickly grabs her hand again and pulls her away.

"Stop taking my hand!" Rey exclaimed in anger as she was been pulled out from the tent as BB-8 follows them.

As they race from the tent a TIE fighter screams into view from behind the tents, and a second follows close behind it. The second TIE fires at them, sending Rey and Finn flying and BB-8 rolling.

While the two TIE fighters continue to scream over the town, the explosion throws sand and debris fifty feet into the air.  
Rey was thrown hard to the ground, feeling rattled and afraid. Then she turns to see Finn lying unconscious. She scrambles to him, rolls him over.

"Hey." Rey whispered as he shook him.  
Finn gasped when he awoke suddenly and turns to face Rey with a frightful expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

And that very question touched her, having never in her life been asked it.

"Yeah." Rey answered and extends her hand. "Follow me."

Feeling grateful in relief, Finn takes her hand and pulls himself up.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town, many townspeople were running away in fear as Amelia was running and jumping on crates and roofs to avoid blaster fire from several stormtroopers. Still having her lightsaber ignited, she continued to deflect each and every shot.

"Don't let her escape!" One of the stormtroopers shouted.

* * *

Locals continue to run amok as TIE fighters dive downwards to shoot Rey, Finn and BB-8, who were sprinting as fast as they could just as the blaster explosions were getting closer and closer. Rey, with her staff strapped to her back, leads the way as she, Finn and BB-8 race into the spaceport.

Finn glances back at the two TIE fighters that were shooting them and yelled. "We can't outrun them!

Rey points to a parked, four-engine SHIP ahead. "We might in that quad-jumper!"

"We need a pilot!" Finn yelled back.

"We've got one!" Rey replied loudly.

"You?" Finn exclaimed in surprise and turned his head quick to face a large starship and indicated loudly. "What about that ship?"

"That one's garbage." Rey said.

The three quickly run for the jumper, but one of the passing TIE fighters fire at it, causing the Quadjumper to blow up and preventing them from escaping the planet.

Rey, coming to a quick stop and replied. "The garbage'll do!"

She turns and runs back as Finn and BB-8 follow as they all run toward the piece of junk. The junk ship was a YT-1300 light freighter that was designed by the Corellian Engineering Corporation. As the two TIE fighters continue to bank around again, Finn, Rey and BB-8 run up the ramp of the semi-tarped freighter. Once they were inside the ship, she hits a control and the door descends closed as she races to the cockpit.

"Gunner position's down there." Rey pointed.

"Y'ever fly this thing?" Finn asked as he climbs down.

Rey tosses her staff aside, jumps into the pilot's seat, and frantically flips switches just as BB-8 rolls in behind her as the  
engines whine to life.

"No! This ship hasn't been flown in years!" Rey replied as loud as she could.

Finn buckles into the gunner seat, and to his shock, the seat whips to the left which startled him. He grabs the controls to  
steady himself and muttered. "I can do this, I can do this..."

Rey bucks herself up and pulls the yoke as she mutters too. "I can do this, I can do this-

The freighter's engines manage to light up bright and rises wildly, however, it tarps fly off, spins and tilts, and slams into and crumbles the town's archway.

From the tents, Unkar Plutt saw what was going on and runs out to find that his ship was been stolen.

"HEY!" Unkar yelled. "THAT'S MIIIIIIINE!"

The freighter blasts away, but the two TIE fighters start chase it fast.

As Rey pilots the freighter and headed for the sky, Finn swings into frame and tried to work on the guns quickly.

"Whoa! Hey! Oh! Stay low! Stay low!" Finn called to her.

"WHAT?" Rey exclaimed.

"Stay low! It confuses their tracking!" Finn called back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rey asked nervously.

That was when Amelia stood behind her.

"Of course that's a good idea." Amelia said.

"Amelia!" Rey gasped in surprise. "How did you get in?"

"Just before you two did." Amelia answered and sat down next to her. "Look, let's just focus in avoiding these nasty little buggers and get off this blasted planet while we still can. Now let go of the yoke."

For a crazy instant, Rey let's go of the yoke, allowing it to stretch to the co-pilot controls.

"BB-8, hold on!" Amelia said to the droid.

Amelia and Rey work together to get the switches on. Amelia quickly returns to the yoke, stabilizing the ship, and didn't seem afraid of this next move.

"Okay, we're going low!" Amelia called.

Behind the Falcon, the freighter dramatically banks at an upward arc, upside-down, and then swoopre perilously low across the sand while the two TIE fighters scream past the ship. In the cylindrical corridor, BB-8 rolls to the ceiling, and Amelia looks back for a flash as the TIE Fighters pass.

"Finn, what are you doing back there?" Rey called to him. "Are you ever gonna fire back?

Finn flicks the switches and once they were on, the gun targeting lights up.

"I'm working on it!" Finn called back to her. "Are the shields up?"

"Well its not so easy without a co-pilot." Amelia said.

Finn struggles with the gun controls and sweeps his chair. "Try sitting in this thing!" He yelled until he finally fires back at the two incoming TIE fighters, but his shots miss, and the TIE fighters arc back in pursuit and scream towards the freighter and fired once again.

"We need cover, quick!" Amelia shouted and hits the switches.

"Good, because we're about to get some." Rey said to her.

"Let's hope." Amelia murmured to herself.

The freighter speeds through a rock formation and took out a chunk and the two TIE fighters were still in pursuit as they fired at the ship. The freighter banks so hard, causing the edge of the ship to rip a line in the sand as it turns towards the Graveyard.

BB-8 was not having as much fun during the pursuit and quickly extends magnetic cables to brace himself in a corridor. Finn was busy firing at the TIE fighters, but narrowly missing them.

"Damn it!" Finn exclaimed.

Amelia and Rey work together to maneuver the ship deeper into the graveyard.

Finn swoops into frame and fires as he mutters to himself. "Come on... come on..."

At last, he finally hits and shatters the first TIE fighter which crashes into the debris. Three scavengers witnessed what had happened and they run over to the debris to consume a new bounty.

"Nice shot!" Amelia called to him in remark.

"I'm getting pretty good at this!" Finn laughed gratefully.

"We still got one more to avoid." Amelia informed.

The freighter was still been pursued by the last TIE fighter, and slaloms through the massive wreckage of a grazing old ship that fought for the Rebel Alliance. The TIE fighter keeps on firing and managed to hit the freighter's lower turret, causing the ship to spin and jam into a forward position.

"Rey, the cannon's stuck in forward position, I can't move it!" Finn called to her. "You gotta lose 'em!"

"Right!" Rey and Amelia replied together.

"Get ready!" Rey shouted.

"Okay! For what?" Finn asked, confused.

Rey pilots the ship up and into the rear of a crashed Super Star Destroyer. The TIE fighter follows the freighter inside and kept on firing. Inside the ship, Finn peers out the window and realizing where they were.

"ARE WE REALLY DOING THIS?" Finn yelled deeply in shock.

Once the two ships slalom through the debris of the giant ship, the Corellian freighter grazed on one side and then the other. Rey, scared, girds herself as she quickly runs out of space in the wreck.

"Oh no." Rey breathed.

Just as the TIE pilot gets a lock, Amelia yanks the yoke and the freighter makes a hard right turn out of the Super Star Destroyer. Eventually, Rey cuts down the power and flips the ship so back, it faces the front. Finn can see the pursuing TIE fighter and fires. The TIE fighter was too late to move away from the blaster fire and was finally destroyed.

"Whooo!" Finn cheered. "YEAH!"

With both the TIE fighters destroyed, Amelia and Rey move the freighter away from the ship graveyard and disappears into the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, back on the world of Corellia, many individuals of the Confederation were busy and doing a lot of things to combat the First Order in their base which was twelve and a half miles away from Coronet City. Inside the main communications chamber, General Garik Loran walks over to meet with Leia Organa, who was having a meeting with Tash Arranda, Zak Arranda, Kyp Durron, Corran Horn, Ken, Kam Solusar, Tionne Solusar, Tyria Sarkin Tainer, and Tahiri Veila. The Masters of the Council had been busy discussing any reports on what was happening.

"The First Order has launched its siege attack on Geonosis." Tionne reported to the Council members. "Arkania has joined the Confederation and Elin Roe has fallen under First Order control."

"And what of Zygerria and Nal Hutta?" Leia wanted to know.

"Nal Hutta remains loyal to the Confederation, but Zygerria is doing business with the First Order." Tionne answered.

"And continuing its slave routes." Kam added.

"No change comes without conflict." Kyp sighed solemnly. "The First Order is too cleaver enough to get what it wants."

"Unlike the Empire, the First Order plans for domination." Kyp said.

"Its only a matter of time before they find the navigaional chart which will lead them to where Shedu Maad is." Tahiri said.

"We should warn Master Clighal and let her know about the situation." Ken suggested. "Shedu Maad will soon be amongst its targets."

"I'll have her informed immediately." Corran said, and left the meeting at a certain pace.

Garik Loran makes a complete stop in front of the council and responds immediately. "Master Organa, I bring word from one our Confederation pilots."

"What's the report, general?" Leia wanted to know.

"The First Order has launched a devastated attack on one of Jakku's settlements." Garik explained the report. "There were no survivors."

"Any word on the maps?" Tyria asked.

"Captain Poe managed to place the navigational charts in his droid BB-8." Garik answered. "But the bad news is, the First Order already knows what he did and they are after the droid."

"Well, we mustn't sit around and do nothing." Kam said. "The galaxy is depending on us, and we have to do something before the First Order claims their prize."

"Master Tyria, inform Admiral Gavin and make sure he leads his fleet to that system immediately." Leia ordered in a quick pace. "No delay."

"As you wish, Master Organa." Tyria complied by giving her a slight bow and left the meeting.

"Kam and I are heading to Hosnian Prime to meet with Prime Minister Teppler." Tionne said. "He's requesting our presence immediately."

"Will have Admiral Delpin to inform of our arrival." Kam said. "Until then, may the Force be with you, Master Organa."

"May the Force be with you." Leia said to the rest of the Jedi couple. "Speaking of which, your son completed his trials. You should be proud of him."

"We've always been proud of him." Kam smiled gratefully. "He is truly gifted in the ways of the Force. Thank you for being his mentor."

"Just doing my duty." Leia replied with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, onboard the star destroyer that remained over Jakku, Kylo Ren was alone and had been looking out across the star field. That was when Lieutenant Mitaka enters and looked quite nervous since he was uneasy with his task.

"Sir." Mitaka swallowed nervously on what he was saying to him. "We were unable to acquire the droid or the Jedi on Jakku."

Ren turns to look at him, but said nothing at all.

"They escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter." Mitaka went on, but was still nervous.

"The droid... and the Jedi... stole a a freighter?" Kylo asked in response, but sounded quite angry of hearing this.

"Not exactly, sir." Mitaka answered with sweat coming down his face and continued to explain on what had happened. "They had help. We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape..."

His words were cut off when Ren angrily ignites his lightsaber. This caused Mitaka to wince and frightfully closes his eyes as if he was going to be executed by the angry Dark Knight of the First Order. However, Ren didn't even bother in killing the lieutenant, and instead, he turns and slashes at the console behind him. Mitaka continued to react and looked away in fear since he couldn't stand the horrible sounds of Ren's rage. Eventually, the lieutenant turns around and saw that Ren had ripped the metallic wall with his lightsaber.

"Anything else?" Kylo asked angrily.

Mitaka hated to say the following, but chose to respond. "The three were accompanied by a girl."

At a split second when he heard the word 'girl', Kylo uses the Force to reach out on the lieutenant. Mitaka was violently pulled toward Ren, who grabbed him by the neck.

"What girl?" Kylo demanded.

"It was..." Mitaka choked. "It was a scavenger. A young human... scavenger. She helped them escape. One of our troopers reported that she was the one who piloted the freighter."

"Then I suggest you find them... for your sake." Kylo responded in fury and threw the lieutenant to the ground. He turns around and without facing him, he went on to speak calmly. "Leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Once the freighter roared from Jakku off to space, Rey excitedly unbuckles her seatbelt and hurries back as Amelia follows slowly and watches her friend racing past BB-8, who is retracting his safety restraints. Finn, adrenalized, climbs from the turret, meets Rey in the lounge of the ship. Finn and Rey were just staring at each other now, seeing something odd, weird, and wonderful on what they did. Amelia just watched the two with a slight grin, seeing how totally inexperienced in joy and camaraderie. That was when they caught BB-8's attention, who was beeping something urgent.

Rey turns to the droid and kneels to check on him as she asked. "You're okay? He's with the Confederation. He's going to get you home. We all will."

"And then we get ourselves somewhere far far away where the First Order cannot find us." Amelia spoke out immediately.

Rey stood up and stared at Amelia in shock and confusion. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you were a Jedi?"

Amelia sighed as she walked pass her and Finn. "Cause you didn't need to know."

"But why would you be so far away from your own people?" Rey asked her.

"They are not my people, and they are not my concern." Amelia responded sharply and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to keep it that way, but now you know what I am." She turns to stare at them for a moment with an unhappy look on her face. "But I'm not one of them anymore. Let's just leave it at that. Okay?"

"Fine." Finn spoke, raising his hands and lowered them quick, and turned away. "I won't say anything."

"Well, we are going back to Jakku after we help this Confederation soldier in taking BB-8 back to his hidden base." Rey said to her.

"Fine." Amelia sighed in disappointment.

"I'm going to fly this ship." Rey decided since she was a talented pilot and walked back to the cockpit. "Let me know when BB-8 tells us the coordinates and well head there immediately."

"Will have to be fast." Finn said hastily. "I just don't want the First Order to be tracking us."

"Relax." Amelia calmly urged him. "Will get you and this droid back. Speaking of which, why is the First Order tracking down this droid?"

"Apparently he has two maps." Finn told her. "One map leads to where the Jedi are and another to Luke Skywalker."

Amelia froze herself in shock when she heard the name 'Luke' and didn't even say a word.

"Was it something I said?" Finn asked her. "Or... I think maybe you knew this guy before you..."

"Yeah, I know." Amelia cut him off by spinning her head around to look at Finn. "And yes... I do know Luke. He was one of my mentors." She paused a moment and let out a slight sigh. "Things didn't go well after I decided to leave."

"What made you want to go?" Finn wondered.

"About ten years ago, before I met Rey, I was going to visit my mother on Hapes." Amelia began. "But when I came, I was torn apart when my mother was killed by this deadly assassin who was quite brutal and strong in the Force. I nearly let out my rage and hate towards my mother's killer, but the only thing is... I wasn't strong enough and I nearly gave myself to the dark side just as my father had a long time ago. I blamed myself for my mother's death and violating the code, and then I end up on this junkyard planet and try to change my life around. You know... we never got your name."

"Finn. What's yours?" Finn asked her.

"You can call me Amelia." Amelia answered and let out a sigh by making a disappointed face. "My former partner that flew the ship is Rey." She begins to stare at him and looked a bit suspicious. "So, Rey tells me that you are part of the Confederation?"

"Yes." Finn nodded his exact answer to her.

"Well, it must be surprise for you to be far away from your people as well." Amelia said and shaking her head a bit with a sigh. "Though, I do not think Rey will understand that you've been lying to her... and me."

BB-8 looks at him and beeped as a sign that he realized that Finn was lying and that he wasn't with the Confederation.

Finn was concerned by this and couldn't believe how she could sense his lies. He continued to lie. "I'm sorry, I don't know what..."

"Stop lying." Amelia told him and gave him a very suspicious look on her face. "Unless if you want BB-8 to tell Rey the truth, your going to tell me the truth."

"Okay... okay." Finn spoke quietly by raising his hand in front of his face. "You got me. I'm not really with the Confederation. I'm... I'm a stormtrooper, but I no longer serve the First Order anymore. Look, all that matters, I just want to get away from here. That's all I want. I don't want to be of any trouble, and I'm never going to do what they wanted me to do. I made a choice. Choice was, I stay, I become the First Order's slave of combat... or I escape."

"I can see your telling the truth." Amelia nodded, understanding and feeling the truth in his words. "I can sense the fear in you."

"I know I don't want to do this, but I truly want to help get this droid back to its base as soon a possible, and then I'm going to disappear... forever." Finn said.

"Fine." Amelia agreed. "I can help you with that, but first thing's first; We get your droid back to the unknown base, get paid, and hello Naboo. Deal?"

"Deal." Finn promised.

Suddenly, steam began to burst under the grating and Rey comes back and quickly jumps into the grating.

"What's happened?" Amelia asked, concentrating her attention on this.

"Help me with this!" Rey called out to them. "Quick!"

Amelia and Finn hurry to the grating while BB-8 rolls over and watches.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Finn asked as well.

Rey's head pops up from under the grating, surrounded by steam just as the emergency alarm blares.

"It's the motivator!" Rey exclaimed in worry. "Grab me a Harris wrench - check in there!"

As he checks a storage box, she disappears down below, overwhelmed by the technical issues.

"How bad is it?" Amelia asked.

"If we wanna live, not good." Rey sighed.

BB-8 watches as Finn searches a selection of tools.

"They're hunting for us now, we gotta get outta this system!" Finn began to panic.

As Rey re-emerges from the grating, Finn quickly hands her the wrench.

"BB-8 said the location of the Confederation Base is "need to know" - if I'm taking you there, I need to know." Rey demanded.

Finn throws a tool and asks. "This?"

Rey caught it and goes under again, leaving Finn and BB-8 to look at each other. He turns over to Amelia, who doesn't say anything.

"Good luck telling her." Amelia smiled pretendedly as she shook her head.

Finn sighs as he kneels in front of BB-8 and spoke quietly, but urgently. "You gotta tell us where the base is." He waited for a specific answer from him, but he just let out a beep as sign that he refuses to tell him. This heavily annoys Finn and continues to talk to him quietly to prevent Rey from hearing. "I don't speak that. Alright, between us, you know that I'm not with the Confederation, okay? So here's the deal, just tell us where the base is, and you won't see me again. Like said, I'm trying to get away from the First Order and I'm never going back to them. So I'll get you there first - deal? Droid, please."

"I do not think he's going to tell you." Amelia smiled at him. "Best you just tell Rey the truth."

Rey pops up again and wondered. "Truth? What truth?"

"Um, the truth on where the Confederation Base really is." Finn let out a pretending chuckle. "Ha ha."

"Oh that's good, uh hand me the pilex driver, please." Rey told him and once Finn passes her the tool, she asked. "So where's your base?

Amelia sighs and looks at BB-8. "Go on BB-8, just tell her, please."

BB-8 lets out another beep.

"The Corellian System?" Rey replied.

Finn hands her the tool, surprised but thrilled while Rey disappears below again. "Yeah, the Corellian System, that's the one - get us there as fast as you can." He gives BB-8 a thumbs up, only for the droid to extend his wielding torch and turns it upwards.

"I'll drop you two at Ponemah Terminal." Rey said. "I need the bonding tape, hurry!"

Finn was searching and searching for the tape that Rey requested. "What about you?"

"I gotta get back to Jakku." Rey replied.

"BACK TO JAKKU?" Finn snapped. "Why does everyone always wanna go back to Jakku?"

"Because its never the right world to be on." Amelia said. "Its a waste of time. Me however, I'm taking my trip over to Naboo."

"Okay, so you want to go to Naboo and she wants to go back to Jakku where the First Order is." Finn claimed. "This is crazy!"

"I'm going back there whether I like to or not." Rey argued while fixing.

"Rey, Finn's right, if you risk your life going back to Jakku, the First Order will recognize you and put you in a dark cell, and what is worst, I have no idea what Unkar is going to do to you since we robbed his ship."

"It was called borrowing, its not a problem is it?" Rey told her.

Suddenly, all the power in the ship started to go out and BB-8 started to react nervously.

"This could be really good or really bad." Amelia spoke softly.

"Oh that can't be good." Finn sighed in ignorance. "What are we going to do?"

"No it can't be." Rey breathed and ran to the cockpit, forcing Amelia, Finn, and BB-8 to follow her and quickly plop into the seats in a panic as Rey checks the dead instrumentation panel. "Someone's locked onto us."

"Seems that all the controls were overridden." Amelia said. "I gotta bad feeling about this."

Finn quickly, awkwardly climbs up, looks out. "Oh no."

At a sight of shock, he sees that the Corellian ship, which was now powerless, was a like a sitting duck. Above the ship was an antenna array that revealed the appearance of a massive freighter. Seconds pass, the freighter's giant hangar opens like a huge mouth which swallows the ship like a whale.

Finn plops into his seat, horrified. "It's the First Order."

"What do we do?" Rey panicked. "There must be..."

"You said poisonous gas." Finn said, something that his mind raced up.

"Yeah, but I fixed that." Rey told him.

"Can you unfix it?" Amelia suggested.

"I'm afraid we're out of plans." Rey responded her exact answer.

Inside the lounge area, Rey, Amelia, and Finn quickly grab their gas masks, and put them on in a quick pace. Then, they jump into the grating area.

"C'mon BB-8." Amelia beckoned.

Immediately, the trio quickly help BB-8 down, too, but they all struggle like crazy since he weighed a ton.

"I got it." Finn heaved.

"Oooh..." Rey groaned.

"Don't look at me, I'm okay." Amelia said. "Just get the droid off my lap please."

Under the grating, Amelia and Finn pull the grating over them as Rey works on the controls.

"You think this'll work on the Stormtroopers?" Rey asked them.

"You bet." Amelia replied. "Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins."

"Well, that's good to hear." Finn breathed through the mask.

As the lights come on, the sound of the ship ramp was lowering from outside and quickly Amelia used the Force pull the grating closed. Just as the ship's front door opens, three individuals board the ship with their weapons ready for combat, operating silently, with hand signals only. The individuals were revealed to be Han Solo, Zuckuss, and Lumpawaroo.

Lumpawaroo was a Wookiee, whose nickname was Lumpy, greatly resembled as his father Chewbacca, a legendary hero who was Han Solo's best friend and sacrificed his life in saving Anakin Solo during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Zuckuss was a former bounty hunter and a member of the Gand species. he became a partner and friend to Han and Lumpy ever since the Liberation on Coruscant.

"Boys, we're home." Han announced quietly to his crewmates.

 _"You bet."_ Zuckuss responded in his own language.

"Check out the ship and see if anyone is onboard." Han ordered.

 _"Right ahead of you boss."_ Zuckuss complied.

When Lumpy was the first to hear the sound of noise that came from the grating, Han gives Zuckuss a nod and ready the weapons. Lumpy lifts off the grating above, causing Amelia, Rey, and Finn to raise their hands in surrender and look up at Han, who's training his blaster on them.

"Where are the others?" Han demanded one of them to answer. "Where's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot." Rey responded immediately.

"Wait, you?" Han sounded surprised.

Lumpy lets out a moany-talk as sign that he refused to believe Rey been the pilot.

"No, it's true: we're the only ones on board." Rey responded to him, understanding the Wookiee's language.

"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked.

"And "that thing" can understand you too, so watch it." Han warned him. "Come on outta there.

As Amelia, Rey, and Finn climb up, BB-8 uses his magnetic arm to quickly pull himself out. Han stares at Amelia for a moment as he began to recognize her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Han asked her.

"No, not that I remember." Amelia said, hoping that Han didn't recognize her since she was his granddaughter Allana Solo.

"What's your name then?" Han wanted to know.

"Amelia... Jak." Amelia responded.

"Right." Han nodded his head and asked again. "So where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima Outpost." Rey answered.

"Wait a minute, Niima outpost!" Han sounded shocked. "Jakku? That junkyard?"

"Thank you!" Finn spoke out loudly and whispered directly to Amelia. "Junkyard."

Amelia nodded and whispered back. "Right."

Han turns to Lumpy and said to him. "Aaah, I told ya we should've double-checked the Western Reaches!" Then he turns back to Rey. "Who had it, Ducain?"

"I stole it from Unkar Plutt." Rey explained. "He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me." Han said. "Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good.

Just as he walks away and has finally taken his ship back with his fellow partners, Rey was awed and surprised to find out that the ship she flew was actually the one that belonged to Han Solo.

"So this is the Millennium Falcon?" Rey responded in excitement. "You're Han Solo?"

Han walked over to the cockpit and answered. "I used to be."

"Han Solo? The Rebellion General?" Finn asked.

"No, the smuggler." Rey corrected.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" Finn wondered.

 _"Yeah, I guess, kinda..."_ Lumpy replied since he didn't know much of Han's history, but his father once told him the story on how and Han fought against Imperial forces on Endor.

Rey calls out. "This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs...!"

"Twelve!" Han exclaimed as he entered the cockpit and murmured to himself. "Fourteen."

As he enters the cockpit, Han looks around and felt a great sense of joy in his heart since he was happy to get the Falcon back, even though he never had chance to thank Rey. However, his moment of joy was suddenly cut off when he started to look annoyed.

"Hey! Some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line!" Han said angrily as he moves to the corridor.

"Actually that was Unkar Plutt who did that." Amelia said. "Point is, my friend thought it was a mistake since it put too much..."

"Stress on the hyperdrive." Han overlapped her. "I know kid, I know." He turns away as he speaks. "Well you three are welcome to hang about in my ship since I am looking for new crewmmembers to look after her."

"Well, I'm heading over to Naboo to settle a career for myself." Amelia replied. "So count me out."

"Fine, anyone else?" Han asked.

"Look I wish I could stay, but right now, we need your help." Rey told him urgently.

"Sorry kid, I really wish I could, but I can't." Han answered. "Point is, I went back to smuggling."

"But this droid has to get to the Confederation base as soon as possible." Rey explained the truth about BB-8.

"And why is that?" Han asked.

"Because he's carrying two maps with him." Finn told him. "One to the Jedi and the other to Luke Skywalker."

Han stops in his tracks when he heard the word Luke and took his moment to respond since mention of his brother-in-law has really hit him. "Luke, now that's a name I have never forgotten in a long time."

"So you are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion?" Finn said. "You knew him."

"Yeah, I knew him." Han nodded his head and turned to Finn. "I knew Luke. Thing is I never knew him as a friend, but I knew him as a brother. He was family to me."

Suddenly, a distant metallic ka-chunk was heard, causing a panic to grow.

"Ah don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose." Han said as he hurried out of the ship while Lumpy, Zuckuss, Rey, Amelia, Finn, and BB-8 follow him.

"Wait - a what?" Finn responded in wild concern. "Did you just say Rathtars? Hey!"

The Falcon remained parked in this giant freighter's hangar and Han moves to a control panel as the others follow him.

"Tell me your not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?" Finn asked, panicked.

"I'm hauling Rathtars." Han answered and checked the images on screen from all around the ship. That was when she caught the sight of a transport ship that was landing too inside the freighter, causing Han to be fearful and heads off. "Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang - they must've tracked us from Nantoon."

"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked.

Han leads the group down a long narrow hall that was all lined with cargo containers on each side.

"They're big and dangerous." Amelia told her.

"You ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked.

"No." Amelia said. "Not that I heard about."

"Good." Finn nodded. "Cause it would be really nice that you should never know."

"Currently, me and my boys have three of 'em going to King Prana." Han said.

"THREE?" Finn exclaimed. "How'd you get them on board?"

"It wasn't easy to get them onboard since I use to have a bigger crew." Han said.

Lumpy let out a groaning response to that and helps Han open a hatch in the floor.

"Get below deck and stay there until I say so - don't even think about taking the Falcon." Han instructed.

"What about BB-8?" Amelia asked.

"He stays with me and so will you." Han responded. "I might need your help to rid the gang. Once the job is done, then you can have him back and be on your way."

"And what about the Rathtars... where are you keeping them?" Amelia asked as well.

That was when a terrifying bam came from a grotesque Rathar giant tongue that slamed into the cargo container window behind Finn, causing him and Rey to gasp in fright when they saw the tongue.

"There's one." Han pointed.

"What are you gonna do?" Rey asked him.

"Same thing I always do: talk my way out of it." Han said, but that was when he got annoyed when Zuckuss was letting out a moaning response. "Yes, I do. Every time."

As Rey and Finn hide, Amelia, Han, Lumpy, Zuckuss, and BB-8 witness the arrival of the Guavian Death Gang, who were standing forty feet away in the middle of the long hall. Each and every enforced were dressed in reddish uniforns and round-face helmets while their leader Bala Tik was wearing his own uniform. Bala-Tik had brown hair and light skin, and also had a cybernetic left leg.

Bala Tik didn't look quite happy when he and his enforcers confronted Han and his friends and let out a calling response. "Han Solo. You are a dead man."

BB-8 nervously looks back and forth at the gang, and Han.

Han smiles innocently and friendly. "Bala Tik. What's the problem?"

"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job." Bala began. "I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub."

"What's Kanjiklub?" Amelia asked in a whisper to Han.

"In a minute." Han whispered back to her and turned to face Bala Tik, and responded loudly. "Look, I get your not happy about this, but you know you can't trust those little freaks! How long've we known each other?"

"The question is how much longer will we know each other?" Bala asked in a threating tone. "It hasn't been that long. We want our money back now."

"Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap?" Han asked him. "I spent that money."

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back, too." Bala said.

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!" Han argued.

"Tell that to Kanjiklub." Bala replied.

Suddenly, Amelia sensed through the Force that something was coming from behind. She turns around to hear the sound of another door opening, causing BB-8 to look nervous. Han turns and his face goes white when he encounters members of Kanjiklub, a gang that was described to look like a medieval bandito style.

Their leader was Tasu Leech, a human man who was known to be a very deadly crime lord in the galaxy. Tasu Leech had defeated many would-be usurpers under his command, as the Kanjiklub tradition went that the leader may be challenged to combat by his underlings, for control of the position as leader.

Han smiles uncomfortably at the Kanjiklub members and tries to play it off. "Tasu Leech. Good to see you."

Tasu responded in an alien language as he cocks his weapon to kill for blood. "Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you."

"Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised." Han said honestly. "Have I ever not delivered for you before?"

"Yeah." Bala responded sarcastically, not trying to buy it.

"Twice!" Tasu added.

Han realizes he's right and asked the Kanjiklub leader. "What was the second time?"

"Your game is old." Bala said. "There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

"Nowhere left for you to hide." Tasu said as well.

"There is something else." Bala changed the subject and stared at BB-8. "That BB unit... the First Order is looking for one just like it... and three fugitives, and one of the fugitives that stands next to you... is a Jedi."

Han takes a brief look at Amelia and turned back to Bala to reply. "First I've heard of it."

One of the Kanjiklubbers begins moving down the corridor, aiming a flashlight down below to search for Finn and Rey while Bala Tik and fellow Enforcers were willing to take Amelia and BB-8.

"How bout this, you hand over the Jedi girl, the droid, and the other fugitives, and will let you and your friends leave." Bala offered. "We'll get as much credits from the First Order. Credits that you robbed from us."

"That's very thoughtful Bala, but no deal." Han declined. "The girl stays with me... as well as the droid."

"Trying to make it difficult with us, so be it." Bala scoffed. "You'll die right here along with your Wookiee and Gand at your side."

Lumpy made a mocking roar as a sign that he really wants to fight against both gangs.

"Boy, I really wish I didn't get involved in this situation." Amelia whispered to him.

"Well if your going to do something kid, now is the time." Han insisted.

"Listen, I'm not a Jedi." Amelia responded in a sharp whisper.

"What Luke use to say, don't lose your way." Han said, talking some sense into her.

"I already have." Amelia told him quietly.

In a quiet panic below, Finn and Rey have been crawling fast in the opposite direction they came. Rey had been crawling off fast than Finn, who was crawling after her. Arrive at a junction box area, Rey looks at the controls and finds out how to do it.

"What'a doing?" Finn asked her.

"I'm trying to..." Rey examined the controls and went on. "If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs."

"Close the blast doors from here?" Finn asked.

"Resetting the fuses should do it." Rey answered as she begins to reset the fuses.

Once the fuses were reset, sparks were shooting out from them. Rey smiles optimistically and Finn looks hopeful too. However, down an empty row of large containers, three doors suddenly open, and coming out were three nasty-looking Rathars. These animals were described to be enormous, fierce, and ravenous land octopuses that slithered, and made loud noises.

Back up top, the banks of lights all begin to turn off, one by one, and Han, Lumpy, Zuckuss, Amelia, Bala, Tasu, and both gangs look around.

Han's eyes go wide and knows that something bad was about to happen. He murmured to himself. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Suddenly all the lights come on again, including down below where Rey and Finn were hiding. Rey realized that the plan to lock the gangs did not go as planned.

"Oh no." Rey breathed.

"Oh no, what?" Finn began to panic. "What's wrong?"

Rey looked pale and answered. "Wrong fuses."

"Kill them!" Bala yelled to his enforcers and raised his weapon to take aim on Han. "Take the droid and the girl!"

Amelia sighed by rolling her eyes, and she did, she takes out her lightsaber and ignites it, ready to engage the Guavian Enforcers, but that was when one Rathar appeared from behind the Bala's gang and grabbed two members with its massive tentacles as the others scream and run. Bala fires back at the creature.

"Quick run!" Amelia yelled. "Hurry!"

Both gangs were firing back at the nasty-looking creatures, causing BB-8, Han, Lumpy, and Zuckuss to fire back and move away from the scene. Amelia, however, was deflecting a few blaster bolts from a Guavian Enforcer. She hastily used the Force to pull the gun out of the enforce's hand and used her lightsaber to slice it in half. The Enforcer panicked and ran away from her. She turns around and sees a Rather coming towards her from behind, roaring deafeningly. Instead of running, Amelia closed her eyes and raised her hand, causing the Rathar to stop moving. The Rathar stares at her, and few second pass, the creature moved away from her.

Elsewhere in the cargo ship's corridor, BB-8, Han, Lumpy, and Zuckuss were racing down the hall to flee from the Rathars. That was when a member of the Kanjiklub gang comes around a corner, but Zuckuss raised his gun and shot the gang member through the chest.

Below the floor grating, Rey and Finn hurriedly crawl through the space below decks.

"This was a mistake!" Finn cried.

"Huge!"

Two Guavian Death Gang members were running run, passing Tasu Leech, who sees another Kanjiklub member down the corridor been grabbed by a tentacle. Tasu tries to help him, but he gets pulled up and away. Tasu hears a distant terror-scream of a Rathtar, and runs the other way. Other Kanjiklub members were calling for at him to avoid that direction as they all turn a corner. That was when a Rathar appeared and grabbed two others. Tasu fires at the beast and runs off. That was when Finn and Rey climb out quickly and tur na corridor.

"What do they look like?" Rey asked.

Turning another corner, she and Finn stop and witness several gang members battling the horrible creature. Rey covered her mouth in fear and couldn't believe what she saw.

"They look like that." Finn answered and yanks her away. "This way!"

As the two race around another corner, a rathar appeared and grabbed Finn with is massive tenticles, and pulled him away fast.

"FINN!" Rey cried in fear and tries to save Finn, but the rathar was very fast and managed to lose Rey.

"REY! HELP!" Finn cried out as he's being yanked down the hall, screaming as he struggle to get himself loose from the horrible beast.

Without Finn, she is instantly distraught, but then she realized that she just passed a control panel. Her eyes light up as she moves to it and sees a bank of video monitors of the ship and saw Finn being dragged by a Rathtar toward an open blast door. Without hesitating, she slammed the button, causing the blast door to instantly close on one of the rathar's tentacles. The Rathar yowled in pain, and its severed tentacle was still wrapped around Finn's leg. Finn scrambles up, desperately shaking the sticky tentacle off his leg

Rey arrives and ran to Finn, beaming to see him alive. "Finn!"

he is  
adrenaline-rushed, in shock:

"It had me!" Finn responded, adrenaline-rushed in shock. "But the door..."

"That was lucky." Rey sighed in relief.

* * *

Han, Lumpy, Zuckus, and BB-8 quickly take cover, exchanging blaster fire with more than a dozen Guavian Enforcers at the other end of the hall.

"I got the door. Cover us!" Han yelled to Lumpy and Zuckuss.

Zuckuss complied to his friend's command, but Lumpy let out a groaning response. Zuckuss and Lumpy fire down the hall as Han cross the corridor while BB-8 stays behind him. As Lumpy and Zuckuss continue to exchange blaster fire, Han had been working on the controls.

Once he managed to get the controls to work, the hatch was opened and the Millenium Falcon was seen in the distance. Before they were about to move, an Guavian enforcer shot Lumpy in the shoulder. Lumpy goes down with a load groan. Before the enforcers were about to move and prevent them from escaping, Amelia appeared from behind, and with her lightsaber in tact, she leaps and slashes every enforcer one-by-one.

"Lumpy! You okay?" Han exclaimed and turned to see Amelia finishing the last enforcer with her lightsaber.

"Come on! Come on, let's go!" Amelia shouted from the distance and ran to join Han, Zuckuss, Lumpy, and BB-8.

Insidet the cargo hangar, Finn and Rey run across and quickly entered the Falcon first. Han, Zuckuss, and Amelia were helping a wounded Lumpy up the ramp and joins the two. BB-8 rolls in last up the ramp.

"Zuckuss, close the door behind us!" Han shouted and turned to Finn. "You... you take care of Big Lumpy here!"

Han and Rey race towards the cockpit as Finn heaves up with Lumpy, who screams wildly in pain. While hearing his friend cry, Han stands at the navicomputer, hitting switches.

"Hey, what are you going?" Han asked.

"Unkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too - if we don't prime that we're not going anywhere." Rey told him.

"I hate that guy." Han sighed as he sits while he watches Rey hitting the buttons.

"And you could use a co-pilot?" Rey asked.

"I got one, he's back there." Han said, pointing his thumb backwards.

Setting the Falcon to work, Han and Rey quickly prepare to leave immediately while Lumpy was inside the lounge and continued to cry out in pain, and Zuckuss and Amelia were moving around the ship and readying the turrets.

"Watch the thrust, we're goin' out of here at lightspeed." Han instructed.

"From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?" Rey asked in shock.

"I never ask that question until after I've done it." Han replied.

"This is not how I thought this day was gonna go." Han murmured unhappily as he worked on the controls and turned to Rey. "Angle the shields." He turns back to face Finn and yells. "Hang on back there!"

"No problem!" Finn exclaimed, having a huge problem in his face as he was busy going through a first aid kit while poor Lumpy was in pain.

Suddenly, seven more Guavian Enforcers race inside the hangar and open fire at the Falcon, trying to hit the fuel lines to prevent the ship from leaving.

"Come on baby, don't let me down!" Han shouted, hitting the switch, but nothing. "What?"

Rey reaches over, hits a switch, matter-of-factly and replied. "Compressor."

Han didn't like it, but he knew she was right. As he hits the switch again the hyperdrive fired up, and the whole hangar was now filled with lightspeed blast as the attacking Guavian Enforcers continued to blast the ship. In the cockpit the rathar rips away as the stars stretch like elastic.

Bala-Tik arrives at the window and watches the Millennium Falcon flee into hyperspace. Then he makes an important call. "Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon."


	9. Chapter 9

A pair of TIE fighters roar towards a large fleet that guarded a magnificent planet that was known to be frozen white. This planet was called Starkiller Base, a mobile, forested ice planet that was located in the Unknown Regions and served as a stronghold for the First Order. Ever since the First Order was established after the end of the First Galactic Civil War, converted the planet into a base of operations and owing to its unique energy-transmitting crystalline deposits. Unlike the Galactic Empire, the First Order designed a powerful superweapon that was capable of destroying entire solar systems. The First Order believed to be very superior than the ideals of the Galactic Empire and had the unlimited power source that the organization has to destroy its enemies.

Using the sun as a power source, the First Order had gathered numerous collectors on one side of the planet which would gather a lot of energy and redirect it to the planetary core, which was held in place by the natural magnetic field of the planet, as well as an artificial containment field maintained by the machinery the First Order had installed within the crust. Since the planetary magnetic field would not be enough to contain the amount of energy that the weapon had gathered, many technicians constructed a thermal oscillator into the planet. The oscillator had the ability to generate a containment field which would allow the installation to expend considerably less energy at containing the stronger energy than would be required using a steady containment field. A colossal hollow cylinder, which was very large to dominate the view of the planet from orbit in order to direct the blast towards a system, and also to absorb its energy.

With the First Order in control of that weapon, Starkiller Base had numerous facilities which included ship hangars, sanitation infrastructure, and amenities for the hundreds of FO stormtrooper garrisons.

Inside a large assembly room, Maber Yeff, Kylo Ren, and Armitage Hux gather in front and look upwards at someone sitting on top of the thrown. Hundreds of desks in a stadium arc focused on a platform where the three stand before Supreme Leader Snoke. Not entirely human, the being was nearly twenty-five feet tall where he sat at his thrown room. His entire outfit was stony grey, and he was described to be old, wounded, and fragile. Although been the ruler of the First Order, Snoke was known to be very strong in the dark side.

"The droid will soon be in the hands of the Confederation." Snoke addressed them in a deep, soothing voice. "Giving the enemy the means to protect the Jedi and locate Skywalker. The Jedi may have been brought into their cause, but with their most powerful ally. If the maps remain under the hands of the Confederation, then we will never find on where the Jedi's main base is, but for Skywalker, I know he lingers on a planet... waiting to be found."

General Hux began to speak towards him. "Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for the..."

"GENERAL!" Snoke yelled in fury, rising from his throne. "Your apologies are not a strategy. We are here, now. It is what happens next that matters. Our strategy must now change."

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader." Hux expressed his deep apologies, but remained strong and brave.

"What is the status of the weapon?" Snoke demanded to know calmly as he sat himself down.

"The weapon is fully charged and ready to be used, Supreme Leader." Maber informed the status. "General Hux and I believe that it is time to use it."

"Against?" Snoke demanded the answer.

"The Galactic Alliance." Maber answered and went on. "Their capital world is located in the Hosnian System. Not Coruscant."

"It seems many have not recovered from the devastation on Coruscant." Snoke stated. "So the new Chief of State decided to move the Alliance's main capital to Hosnian Prime. That planet does not share any resemblance to Coruscant."

"No Supreme Leader." Hux shook his head. "For what its fractious proponents choose to call the Alliance. The center of government. Its entire system... in the chaos that will follow. The Confederation will have no choice but to investigate an attack of such devastating scale. They will throw all their resources into trying to discover its source. So they have no choice but to investigate fully and in so doing..."

"Reveal themselves." Snoke responded in a grin.

"And if they don't, we've destroyed them." Hux said.

"Yes, extreme artists." Snoke nodded. "I agree that the time for such measures has come."

"And without their friends to protect them, the Confederation will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker." Maber said.

"Go. You and general Hux can oversee the preparations." Snoke commanded them and sat himself down.

"As you wish, Supreme Leader." Maber complied to his master's command and left with Hux. Kylo Ren, however, stayed behind and watched his master and general Hux leave the throne room.

"My apprentice has never had a student with such promise before you." Snoke spoke in a new intimacy of his voice towards Kylo.

"It was yours and my master's teachings that made me strong Supreme Leader." Kylo said.

"It is far more than that." Snoke continued. "It is where you are from. What you are made of. The dark side—and the light. The finest sculptor cannot fashion a masterpiece from poor materials." He stares at him for a couple of seconds and went on. "You must have something pure, something strong, something unbreakable, with which to work."

"Darth Sidious." Kylo answered.

"And Lord Vader." Snoke added and went on. "We have you, Kylo Ren. I watched the Galactic Empire rise and then fall. The gullible prattle on about the triumph of truth and justice, of individualism and free will. As if such things were solid and real instead of simple subjective judgement. The historians had it all wrong. It was neither poor strategy nor arrogance that brought down the Empire. You know too well what did."

Kylo nodded once. "Sentiment."

"Yes. Such a simple thing. Such a foolish error of judgment. A momentary lapse in an otherwise exemplary life." Snoke went on. "Had Lord Vader not succumbed to emotion at the crucial moment—had the father killed the son—the Empire would have prevailed, and there would've been no threat of Skywalker's return today."

"I am immune to the light." Kylo steely resolved. "By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."

"Your self belief is commendable Kylo Ren." Snoke acknowledged. "But do not let it blind you. No one knows the limits of his own power until it has been tested to the utmost as yours has not been. That day may yet come. There has been an awakening in the floors. Have you ever felt it?"

"Yes." Kylo answered.

"The elements are alive Kylo Ren." Snoke revealed. "You alone are caught in the winds of the storm. Your bond is not just greater, but to Skywalker himself."

"There is no need for concern." Kylo Ren reacted with subtle, but felt real and surprised. "Together we will destroy the Confederation, the Jedi, the Sith, and every government that dares to oppose us."

"Perhaps... it has come to our notice that the droid we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon." Snoke brought up. "Once again in the hands of your grandfather, Han Solo. Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."

"It does not matter." Kylo argued. "He means nothing to me. My allegiance is with you. No one will stand in our way."

"We shall see." Snoke responded in a gentle nod and begins to disintegrate. "We shall see."

It turns out that Snoke wasn't a giant alien after all. It was just a hologram.


End file.
